


Impassible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [605]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kate wants tips on reading Gibbs and then Gibbs ex shows up.





	Impassible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/27/2000 for the word [impassible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/27/impassible).
> 
> impassible  
> Incapable of suffering; not subject to harm or pain.  
> Unfeeling or not showing feeling.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #285 Visitor.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Impassible

“How do you do it, Tony?” Kate couldn’t help asking. 

“Do what?” Tony questioned confused.

“Read Gibbs. His face is always impassible.” Kate pointed out.

“Oh. You get used to it.” Tony shrugged and smiled mysteriously.

Before Kate could press any further, they were interrupted by a redhead. “I’m looking for Agent Gibbs.”

“And you are?” Tony asked the unknown visitor.

“Rebecca.” The redhead stared him down. “Gibbs will know who I am.”

Tony nodded and picked up the phone to call his boss. “He’s out on a case. He may be a while.” Tony offered while he waited for Gibbs to pick up.

“No worries. I’ll wait.” With that Rebecca settled herself in Gibbs’ chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
